Ranma Saotome, sinonimo de ¿Pervertido?
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Pero que incomodante, ¡yo solo quería darme un refrescante chapuzon en el mar!, pero primero me arrebatan mi traje de baño y ahora el babotas de mi prometido no me quiere dar mi ropa, dos alternativas, salgo desnuda o me disculpo de llamarle "pervertido"


Ranma Saotome="Pervertido"

Viernes 22 de Agosto del 2011, 6:43 pm.

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo 16 años y mi vida es una BASURA, si…. ya se que estarán pensando todos, "Akane es una niña boba que se ahoga en un vaso de agua por cualquier babosada", bueno queridos amigos, creo que su deducción es incorrecta, acepto que como toda adolescente tengo pequeños y grandes problemitas que cualquier persona adulta juzgaría como una tontería, pero me temo que mi problema más grande, el que me trae mínimo cien disgustos diarios y el que me tiene hecha un manojo de nervios no tiene nada que ver con una uña rota o algún barro, más bien podemos decir que este problema tiene nombre: Ranma Saotome lo que es igual a "Pervertido".

Este maldito individuo de mentalidad subdesarrollada y capacidad de procesamiento demasiado lenta es mi prometido, un mujeriego, un asqueroso, un holgazán, un asno, un…¿Pervertido?

Bueno, ayúdenme a juzgar eso ultimo, les contare una pequeña anécdota que tuvo lugar hace no mucho tiempo…..

Sábado 17 de Julio del 2011, 22:30 pm.

¡Por fin es verano!, no más escuela, no más profesores molestos, no más tensión, no más prometidas molestas, no más Kuno Tatewaki, no más director desquiciado, solo mi familia, la playa, Ranma y yo, ji ji ji, este último pensamiento me hizo sonrojar violentamente, ¿pero que más da?, nadie puede leerme la mente.

-Tu sonrojo te delata Akane, estas pensando en mi cuñadito.-Sonrío burlonamente Nabiki, mis pensamientos no me delatan pero mis reacciones físicas si.

-¡Púdrete Nabiki!-Grite enojada, ¡oigan! que los hermanos te molesten es común, pero Nabiki se la pasa friegue y friegue.

Tome algunas toallas, un protector solar, ropa seca, mi traje de baño y me encamine a la playa, necesito un buen y refrescante chapuzón

La Playa esta justo en frente de la posada donde nos estamos hospedando, camine hasta donde hay una zona vacía, coloque mi ropa en una piedra, me puse bloqueador y ¡al agua patos!

-Que deliciosa esta, vaya que necesitaba relajarme un rato.-Suspire mientras me sentaba en una piedra que estaba cerca de la orilla, no soy muy buena nadadora y hací evito un posible accidente. Estaba tan tranquila cuando….

-¡Preciosa Akane, dale un abrazo a este pobre ancianito!-Seeee, el maestro Happossai se coló, no lo digo literalmente, se supone que le habíamos prohibido venir pero el se vino fue como polizón en la maleta de mi papá. Ya estaba lista para encestarle el primer golpe cuando se tratara de ir contra mis senos, pero el maldito viejo cebolla, uppss yo le apode así "la cabeza blanca y el rabo verde", bueno prosigo, el maldito viejo cebolla se agarro de mi parte baja del bikini, pero como este no estaba tan apretado se escurrió de mis piernas con todo y maestro, ¡Que vergüenza!, rápidamente me senté para que nadie viera nada prohibido, esta vez el viejo se había pasado de la raya, empecé a buscarlo en el agua pero no conté que el muy ingenioso había aprovechado mi distracción para poder desatar los hilos que aseguraban el sujetador de mi traje de baño.

-Ujujuu, un traje de baño para mi colección, gracias Akane.-Dijo mientras se iba rápidamente, yo estaba en shock, en un minuto me había quedado totalmente desnuda, no podía salir del agua, ¿Qué tal si alguien me veía?, ¿Qué hacer?, estaba tan angustiada pensando que no me percate de la presencia de mi prometido que venía caminando mientras silbaba una melodía.

-¡Ranma ven por favor!-Grite toda sonrojada no podía creer que le iba pedir que me arrojara mi ropa pero ya no había otra alternativa.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?-Que bien, todavía no se había percatado que me encuentro como Dios me trajo al mundo, debo de ser muy discreta.

-Veras, es que ya tengo frío y me quiero salir del agua me puedes alcanzar una toalla y mi ropa que puse en aquella roca.

-No puedes salir tu misma.

-No es que…..mmmm…se me durmió el pie.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el flojo, te sacare cargando si es necesario que tu misma vayas por tu ropa.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al mar, ¡Santo cielo!

-¡No Ranma, no lo hagas…!-Quería continuar pero el ya me estaba cargando y me quede pasmada al sentir su calida mano sobre mi seno desnudo mientras la otra se posaba en mi muslo, es también se privo unos segundos, aparto sus manos rápidamente y comenzó a gritar como loco.

-¡¿Por qué rayos estas desnuda?

-Happossai robo mi ropa, ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! Me tocaste asqueroso.

-Te daré tu estupida ropa para que te vistas.-Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la piedra donde estaban mis prendas, ya venía de regreso con ellas cuando se detuvo, se quedo como reflexionando y con una sonrisa burlona me grito.- ¡Oye, según tu soy un pervertido!, te enseñare que es ser un verdadero pervertido.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca.-¿Quieres vestirte?, me tendrás que quitar la ropa entonces, así que lo siento Akane deberás de salir DES-NU-DA o bien retractate de llamarme "pervertido"

¿Qué hacer?, mi orgullo me prohibe retractarme, pero mi dignidad me impide salir desnuda...

Continuara….


End file.
